Transmutation
Philosopher’s stone Each creation operation of the philosopher’s stone takes a different amount of days on average (10-100). Each process produces an imperfect philosopher’s stone until the process is perfected. Each imperfect stone can produce a limited transmutation. The stone is activated by adding 1 mana to it. Afterwards you can consume part of the stone to transmute matter at a conversion proportion of 1 inch of stone to 1 cubic ft. of matter (you may do more or less, but the proportion is the same). The transmutation is instantaneous. Many of the processes done here, when failed or fumbled, can have dangerous or catastrophic results. Class 1: All transmutations of this class dispel over the course of 1 cubic ft per hour or by daylight. Calcinatio Argentum: 2 mana. Takes 1d100 days to produce 1 cubic inch. Ice/water transmutation. The resultant ice/water stays in the chosen form even when exposed to freezing temperature or hot fires (unless it is a magical effect). Putruefatio Argentum: 4 mana. 1d10 days to make 1 cubic inch. Earth/mud. Sublimation Argentum: 6 mana. 1d10 days to make 1 cubic inch. Earth/sand. Solutio Argentum: 8 mana. 1d10 days to make 1 cubic inch. Wood/Earth. Distillatio Argentum: 10 mana. 1d10 days to make 1 cubic inch. Stone/Earth. Alchemical Research: 1 mana. Provides information pertaining to a specific research topic. You learn all the procedures, apparatus, and chemicals to achieve the desired effect. The time it takes for the research depends on the topic. Determine proportions: 2 mana. You learn the exact proportions and chemical ingredients to perform an experiment. Weight and measure: 3 mana. Allows you to accurately weigh and measure chemicals in any form. No special apparatus needed. Decant: 4 mana. You can safely separate existing solids from a liquid component. This is especially useful when dealing with toxic or hazardous chemicals. Melt: 5 mana. Caster causes 1 solid to become a liquid. Proper apparatus are required. Apparatus cost 1 gold. Explosive Research: 2 mana. Allows caster to research special explosives. This spell can also grant +50 to any skill rolls that need to be made. Can also tell you how to make specific types of explosives or how to accomplish certain tasks with an explosive. Prime explosive: 4 mana. Allows a caster to arm any explosive that was previously created. The activated device will blow up in 1 round. Disarm explosive: 8 mana. Caster disarms a primed explosive charge. It will not explode without being primed. Explosives 1: 10 mana. Can create an explosive charge that when detonated will have a blast radius of 1ft per level that the caster creates it. Attacks are resolved on the lighting ball attack table, but crits are resolved on the explosion table. Max critical result is A. Anyone caught within 1 ft of the device when it goes off suffers an attack at a +5 bonus. While not primed is relatively safe to handle and transport, only fire damage and crush criticals will set it off. Class 2 Coagulatio Argentum: 12 mana. 1d100 days to produce 1 inch. Metal/Stone transmutation. Extractio argentum: 14 mana. 1d10 days to create 1 inch. Flesh/Stone. The transmutation for this lasts only 1 hour or until sunrise, and dispels all at once instead of in increments. When a person is in stone they are in a state of preservation (all conditions are kept). If the stone takes any damage the effect immediately dispels. Stone has a hardness of 3. Disgestio argentums: 16 mana. 1d10 days to create 1 inch. Mud/Water. Ceratio argentums: 18 mana. 1d10 days to create 1 inch. Sand/Dust Fermentatio Arguntem: 20 mana. 1d10 days to create. Liquid/water. Boil: 6 mana. Can cause one liquid to become gaseous. Requires proper apparatus. Freeze: 7 mana. Can cause one liquid to become a solid. Requires proper apparatus. Desiccate: 8 mana. Can remove the desired amount of moisture from any chemical substance. Distill: 9 mana. May safely separate 1 desired liquid from a solution. Precipitate: 10 mana. Can cause 1 solid in a solution to separate to the bottom. Neutralize explosive: 12 mana. Render an explosive device inert and harmless. It is ruined and may no longer be primed. Sleep gas bomb: 16 mana. As explosive 1, but the attack is resolved as a body rank roll vs. the explosives level. Resistance failure results in target falling asleep for 1 minute per resistance failure. Victim cannot normally be awoken during this time but magic (such as an awaken spell) would work. Sleeping gas bomb must still be primed, but once it goes off it is active for 1 round per level spewing noxious vapors. Targets must make a resistance roll each round they are in the area of effect until the gas bomb is exhausted. Explosive 2: 20 mana. As explosive 1, except the max crit is a B and targets within 2 ft of the blast suffer a +10 explosive attack. Class 3 Projectio argentum: 22 mana. Takes 1d100 days to create 1 inch. This stone is always 1 cubic inch and transmutes 10 cubic ft per level of the stone. This stone is also called “The Realist” stone. The effects of this stone can only be dispelled by sunlight, not a time duration. This transmutation can transform any 1 base matter into another type of the same type of base matter (base matter is any matter covered by the previous transmutations) such as dirty water to spring water or lead to gold. Calcinatio aurum: 24 mana. 1d20 days to create. Water/air. Putrefactio aurum: 26 mana. 1d20 days to create. Dust/air. Sublimateo aurum: 28 mana. 1d20 days. Gas/Air Solutio aurum: 30 mana. 1d20 days. Air/fire. Oxidize: 11 mana. Cause a substance or object to oxidize. Iron corrodes, silver tarnishes, wood burns, etc. to the desired extent. Taken to extremes this spell may return steel to its component ore. This spell may be used to reverse the ‘reduce’ effect. Reduce: 12 mana. Caster causes a substance or object to reduce or become metal to the desired extent. This spell may be used to reverse oxidize. Analyze: 13 mana. You learn the purity, properties, and origin of a substance. Caster knows if it has been manufactured or is naturally occurring. Refine: 14 mana. Causes or contaminated or impure substance to become absolutely pure. Work poison: 15 mana. Allows a caster to safely prepare, handle and process inorganic poisons. Time delay fuse: 22 mana. This is done immediately before ‘Prime explosive’. You may delay a detonation up to 1rd per level you are doing this. For example a level 15 delay fuse can delay up to 15 rounds. Poison gas bomb: 26 mana. As sleep gas except for resistance failure results in target being poisoned. A failure by 1-25 yields mild effect. 26-50 yields moderate effects. 51-100 severe effects. 100+ extreme effects. The poison is considered respiratory. (Mild effects occur in 1-20 rounds as come as slightly euphoric (-20). Moderate occurs in 2-20 rounds significant euphoria (-50) choking pain (1-5hp damage per round for 1d100 rounds). Severe effects occur in 1-100 rounds victim coughs uncontrollably (1-10 hp damage per round for 1-10 rounds) lapses into unconsciousness (on a roll of 1-50) and slips into a coma that lasts 1-10 days. Extreme effects happen in 2-200 rounds leaving victim dead due to respiratory failure and oxygen deprivation. Note, you suffer all previous effects of your stage. So when the condition is ‘severe’ you suffer mild as well.) Radius extension 2: 28 mana. This has to be done in conjunction with an explosion process. Doubles blast radius to 2ft radius per level. Additionally the ground zero area radius is also double. Explosives 3: 30 mana. As explosives 1 but max crit is C, and targets within 3ft of the blast site suffer a +15 explosion. Class 4 Distillatio Aurum: 32 mana. Takes 1d20 days for 1 inch. Can perform any singular class 1 transmutation. Coagulatio aurum: 34 mana. Takes 1d20 days for 1 inch. Can perform any singular class 2 transmutation. Extractio aurum: 36 mana. Takes 1d20 days for 1 inch. Can perform any singular class3 transmutation. Digestio aurum: 38 mana. The stone created here will always be 1 cubic inch, but the amount of transmutation it performs is based on the level of the stone. Each level causes it to affect 1 cubic foot. This stone reverts any transmutation. Ceratio aurum: 40 mana. The stone created here will always be 1 cubic inch. It extends the time that a transmutation remains by 1 day per level. Work acid/base: 16 mana. Allows you to safely handle, repair, and process acids such as nitrates phosphates and hydrochlorics and bases such as ammonia etc. Electrolyze: 17 mana. Electrical energy may be used to bring about chemical changes or chemical reactions may be used to produce electrical energy. This allows caster to put one plate on another to store electrical energy. Isolate element: 18 mana. This allows you to separate any chemical substance into its component elements. (steel becomes iron and carbon, sulfuric becomes water oxygen and acid, etc) The spell may also be used to reverse the synthesize effect. Synthesize: 19 mana. Caster can synthesize any chemical compound given that he has the proper components available. Can use to reverse the isolate element effect. Work gas: 20 mana. Allows you to handle, safely prepare and process magical and non magical gasses such as dragon’s breath or helium. Extract gem seed: 32 mana. You isolate the essence seed of a flawless gem. The operation takes 1d100+ days. If you are successful you get a gem seed of the gem you extracted it from. Remote fuse: 34 mana. Use this before priming an explosive. This increases the range at which a prime explosive can take place up to 10 ft per level of the fuse. For example a level 15 fuse would allow priming 150 feet away. Poison powder bomb: 36 mana. As poison gas bomb except the poison is more persistent lingering 1 hour per level of the bomb. Radius extension 3: 38 mana. As radius extension 2 except triples (3x) the blast radius and adds 3ft/level to the ground zero. Explosives 4: 40 mana. As explosives 1 except max critical result is D. Targets within 4ft of the blast site suffer +20 explosion attack. Class 5 Fermentio aurum: 50 mana. 1d100 days to create. This stone is always 1 cubic inch and transmutes 10 cubic ft per level. Also known as ‘The Savant’s Stone’. Allows for any class 4 transmutation. The level of the digestio and ceratio aurum count as level 10. Work Liquid: 50 mana. Allows you to handle, safely prepare and process magical and non magical liquids. Propagate gem seed: 45 mana. You can fertilize a quartz crystal using a gem seed over a period of 1d100 days. The crystal becomes whatever the gem seed was. The gem seed is used up In this operation, and the gemstone has the same shape size and quality of the original quartz. Explosive 5: 50 mana. As explosives 1 except max crit is E. Targets within 5ft of the blast site suffer a +25 explosion attack. Radius extension 5: 60 mana. As radius extension 2 except quintuples (5x) the blast radius and adds 5ft/level to the ground zero. Class 6 Projectio Aurum: 60 mana. ‘The Sage Stone’. Takes 1d100 days to make. This stone is always 1 cubic inch and transmute 10cubic ft per level. This allows you to transmute any 1 base into another base. Explosion 7: 65 mana. As explosion 1 but max crit can be a E+B. Targets within 7ft of the blast site suffer a +35 explosion attack. Proximity fuse: 40 mana. You do this immediately before prime explosive. You may delay a detonation until a certain condition is met. You specify the condition at the time of creation. For example if the alchemist wishes to kill the king he may set the bomb near the throne with the condition that it explodes when he sits down. Work Solid: 60 mana. Allows you to handle, safely prepare and process magical and non magical solids. Extract environ: 80 mana. Allows you extract certain environs. Includes soil type, climate conditions, as well as any magical vein into an environ seed. Class 7 The Philosopher’s Stone: 120 mana. It takes 1d100 days to create. Always 1 cubic inch. Every level can transmute 100 cubic ft. Its transmutations are permanent. It leaves no transmutation mark and it is not expended on use. Explosives 10: 100 mana. As explosives 1 but max crit is E+E. Targets within 10 ft of the blast suffer a +50 explosion attack. Radius extension 10: 120 mana. As radius extension 2 but increase 10x and 10ft per level to the blast ground zero. Propagate environ: 160 mana. Allows you to place an environ seed into an environ and in 1d100 days the environ will continue to expand at a rate of 10ft radius per day for the number of days of the transmutation.